You Belong To Me
by Han Dalgi
Summary: Daehyun Pindah dari Busan Ke Seoul dan tinggal di rumah seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan? mind to read and review? JaeDae / DaeJae couple here. Just Let's start to read... hope you enjoyed -
1. Chapter 1

Read And Comment, Hope You Enjoyed

Title : You Belong To Me

Lenght : N- Chapter

Rating : K

Genre : Tentukan Sendiri ya,wkwkwk

Warning : Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran, Cerita Aneh, Abal, dan Gaje.  
Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author  
Cast : BAP Member  
Pairing : Jaedae / Daejae

Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE

Chapter 1 : Destiny

Sinar Mentari menembus jendela dan mengenai sesosok mahkluk ( cie… mahkluk, manusia ding) yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Ia Membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan bangum dari tidurnya. Ia bergegas bangun, mandi , dan membawa tas serta kopernya lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eomma, na kanta…."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan dan jaga diri baik-baik ya"

Ia lalu memeluk erat Eommanya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya naik kereta yang berangkat menuju Seoul.

Kereta yang Ia tumpangi telah berhenti. Ia menghirup napas dalam dan turun dari kereta,tanpa ia sadari kertas yang Ia kantongi terjatuh. Ia sudah berada di Luar Stasiun Seoul sekarang. Dengan takjub Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling, dan mendapati bangunan-bangunan tinggi di sekitarnya.

'jadi ini, yang namanya Seoul'

"AAAAA… Pencopet"

Ia melihat seorang mengejar Seorang lelaki yang membawa tas. Lelaki Itu berlari ke arahnya, dan dengan sigap Ia mengahadangnya. Pencopet itu terhenti dan mengeluarkan pisau dari saku jaket dan mengarahkan padanya. Ia mencoba meraih tangan pencopet itu namun si pecopet mengayun-ayunkan pisaunya dan menyebabkan tangannya sedikit tergores, tapi Ia tidak peduli dan akhirnya berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan pecopet itu dan memelintir tangannya.

Terdengar banyak langkah kaki, dan banyak orang-orang yang berkerumun. Lalu Pencopet itu dibawa ke kantor polisi terdekat. Ia dan Ibu itu keluar dari kantor Polisi setelah habis memberikan pernyataan dan kesaksian.

"Nak, terima kasih ya…"

"Iya, sama-sama"

"Oh…tanganmu berdarah, ayo kita ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak usah, tidak apa"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengobati lukamu, kau begitu karena menolongku kan?"

Ia pun hanya terdiam dan mengikuti Ibu itu ke rumahnya. Ibu itu mengolesi lukanya dengan obat merah, dan membalutnya dengan perban.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Daehyun, Jung Dae Hyun Imnida"

"Dari dialekmu kurasa kau bukan orang Seoul,dan membawa banyak tas seperti ini kau mau kemana?"

"Ya, Saya dari Busan. Kedatangan Saya Ke Seoul karena Saya mendapat Beasiswa dan Diterima di Mato High School"

"Oh,Berarti kau satu sekolah dengan anakku. Di Seoul Kau mau tinggal dimana?"

"Benarkah?Saya akan mengekos disini….." ujarnya sembari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Dengan Panik Dae hyun Meraba-raba saku jaketnya, dari saku kanan ke saku kiri. Dari Saku jaket beralih ke saku Celana Jeansnya. Ia mencari di Seluruh Pakaiannya Tapi tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Maka Ia pun membuka Tasnya dan mulai mencari selembar Kertas bertuliskan alamat itu.

"Dae Hyun-ah"

Daehyun melirik Ibu itu "Ne Ajumonim?"

"Kau bisa tinggal disini"

"Ah,tidak-tidak… saya tidak mau merepotkan"

"Tidak merepotkan kok, kau bisa tinggal di kamar tamu. Lagipula jarak dari sini ke sekolah tidak begitu jauh"

DaeHyun menggigit bibirnya dan berpikir "Baiklah Ajumonim"

"Panggil Eomoni saja" Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

oOOOoooOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Dae hyun merapatkan matanya, terdengar suara bising dari ruang sebelah. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan melihat ke arah jam dinding. 'Jam 5?rupanya aku ketiduran' batinnya. Ia keluar dari kamar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan telur, dan menggorengnya. Daehyun sudah menyimpan mangkuk berisi nasi dan juga telur di atas meja. Ia mengambil sumpit dan ketika berbalik ia mendapati seorang namja sedang menatapnya dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Siapa kau?Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?"tanyanya ketus

"Kau Pasti Anak Mrs. Yoo…. Aku Daehyun, orang yang kos dirumah ini"

"Kos?Sejak kapan rumah ini berubah jadi kos-an?"

"Hmmm…..a aku…." Daehyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Keluar Dari Rumahku Sekarang Juga!"

TBC

Gimana?Ancur?Geje?Abal?Ngebosenin?bahasa kaku?

Review Juseyooong…. Buing-buing, karena setiap huruf, setiap kata, setiap kalimat kalian sangat berarti bagi para Authornim.


	2. Chapter 2

Read And Comment, Hope You Enjoyed

Title : You Belong To Me

Lenght : N- Chapter

Rating : K

Genre : Tentukan Sendiri ya,wkwkwk

Warning : Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran, Cerita Aneh, Abal, dan Gaje.  
Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author  
Cast : BAP Member  
Pairing : Jaedae / Daejae

Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE

Chapter 2 : Weird Fantasy

.

.

.

Pletak

"Aww, Appooo. Eomma wae terriyo?" ucapnya berbalik sambil memegang kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Mrs. Yoo

"Sopan sedikit Youngjae, dia tamuku"

"Tapi Eomma…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya mulai hari ini Daehyun tinggal bersama dengan kita titik. Dan kau jangan coba-coba untuk mengusirnya!" ucap tegas

"Hmm… Baiklah" Ucapnya sambil merengut

"Nah Daehyun…. ini Youngjae,Youngjae ini Daehyun"

"Annyonghaseo,Youngjae ssi" ucapnya sambil membungkuk

"EO….." jawab Youngjae sambil berlalu pergi

"Hei, Mulai besok kalian berangkat bersama ke Sekolah…. Daehyun murid pindahan di Sekolahmu"

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya ketika bicara, Ia memutar bola matanya malas sambil menggertakan giginya kemudian menggaruk kepalanya keras yang tidak gatal itu dan menggerutu Pelan "Aishhhh…."

"Kau dengar Youngjae?"

"Ne!"

Daehyun memandang , yang dipandang balas tersenyum dan mengambil gelas kemudian mengisinya dengan air.

"Kokcheongmayo Daehyun-ah…. Youngjae memang seperti itu. Karena itu Aku memintamu tinggal disini untuk menemani Youngjae, Aku khawatir Youngjae tidak punya teman…. Kau mau menjadi temannya kan, Daehyun-ah?"

"Ye, Eomonim…."

.

.

OoooooOooooooooOooooooooOoooooooOoooo

.

.

"Aku berangkat"

"Bawa Daehyun bersamamu, Ia tidak tahu jalanan di Seoul!"

Youngjae mendengus kesal "Palli kayo" ucapnya

"Ah, ne…. Eomonim Aku Berangkat"

"Ne… Chal ga"

Daehyun mengikuti langkah Youngjae, ia memakai sepatunya lalu menutup pintu rumah dan pintu pagar. Baru sepuluh langkah dari rumah Youngjae berhenti dan berbalik

"Dengar….. Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku dengan syarat :

Pertama, jangan ada seorang pun yang tau kita satu rumah!

Kedua, jaga jarak denganku setidaknya satu meter!

Ketiga, berpura-puralah tidak mengenaliku di sekolah!

Dan asal kau tau… Hanya hari ini saja kita berangkat bersama karena ini hari pertamamu, apa kau mengerti?"

"iya"

.

.

.

At Mato School

"Jung Daehyun Imnida, Chalbutakhamnida" ucapnya sembari membungkuk.

"Daehyun-ah, kau bisa duduk disebelah Youngjae-goon" kata kang seonsaeng sambil menunjuk kursi kosong disebelah Youngjae.

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi itu dan melihat Youngjae memutar bola matanya dengan malas sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Psst….Pssst"

Daehyun menoleh kesamping kanan dan mendapati sesosok namja bermata fox sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia mengulurkan Tangannya, "Kim Himchan Imnida" Ujarnya.

"Orang-orang dikelas ini memang aneh, tapi ada top 4 yang menempati keanehan itu menurutku,

Youngjae…. Orang yang duduk disebelahmu itu Seorang Otaku,Hikikomori, dan Autis

Kau Lihat yang duduk paling pojok, yang matanya kecil itu…." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang namja bermata sipit "Ia Moon JongUp, dia terkadang suka tersenyum atau bahkan menyeringai tak jelas. Kadang aku berfikir dia itu manusia serigala, Lalu yang duduk didepan JongUp, yang berkulit putih pucat itu…. Choi Junhong, selalu membawa map dan laptop kemanapun ia pergi, mungkinkah dia mata-mata yang menyamar atau bahkan seorang Vampir?

Lalu yang duduk didepanku ini bernama Bang Yongguk, Kurasa ia Ketua Gengster".

"Himchan-ah, kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dan membaca komik. Bagaimanapun mereka hanya anak SMA biasa seperti kita"

"Hehe…kau benar, ini karena situs web itu" ujarnya lagi

"Situs web?situs apa?"

"Eung… Lebih tepatnya blog sih, kau tahu setelah aku membaca tulisannya cara berpikirku jadi aneh. Kurasa ada sesuatu dengan web itu"

"Ah, mana mungkin?" tanyaku merendahkan tak percaya

"Kau coba saja buka situsnya, kujamin pikiranmu pun akan menjadi tidak normal" jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

_'__Perlahan tapi pasti…. Ia mulai membuka kancing kemejaku, kemudian…..'_

Daehyun membelalakkan matanya dan menutup situs web tersebut. 'Apa ini?' batinnya, tiba-tiba ia ingin ke Toilet. 'Uh… Orang Seoul memang mengerikan, kau telah meracuniku Kim Himchan….'. Daehyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju Kamar Mandi. Ketika dia akan membuka pintu, kenop Pintu itu berputar dan terlihat sosok Youngjae yang Topless (?) yang hanya melilitkan handuk dipinggang dan lehernya. Daehyun tertegun dan menenggak salivanya Pelan, memerhatikan sosok Youngjae yang ada didepannya. Badan dan rambutnya terlihat basah, dan wangi sabun serta shampoo tercium darinya. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat hal yang ia baca barusan.

"Kau Menghalangi jalanku Jung" Ucapnya ketus sembari mengayunkan tangannya. Daehyun tersadar dan segera menyingkir kesamping. Didengarnya Suara Pintu tertutup dibelakangnya, memang….. letak kamar mandi ini berada di tengah-tengah kamar Youngjae dan Daehyun. 'Hah…..apa yang kupikirkan' batinnya sembari mengasak rambutnya.

.

"Yak, kurasa kau benar…." Ujar Daehyun

"Soal Apa?"

"Sepertinya Blog itu memang mengubah pola pikir seseorang"

"Tuh,kan…. Sudah kuduga!" jawab Himchan antusias

"Apa yang kau pikir sama dengan yang kau pikirkan?" tambahnya lagi

"Tidak….. aku memikirkan hal yang lain" ucap Daehyun pelan

"Ey…. Memang aku dengar kabarnya dampaknya berbeda bagi setiap orang, akhir-akhir ini orang ramai membicarakan tentang dampak setelah membuka dan membaca blog itu di forum"

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

Bell berbunyi menandakan pelajaran segera dimulai, Daehyun pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Kang sonsaengnim memasuki kelas, ia mengajar seni dan budaya. "Buatlah Makalah/ karya tulis tentang perkembangan musik dan pengaruhnya terhadap manusia, kerjakan dengan teman sebangkumu dan dikumpulkan akhir bulan nanti" ucapnya mengakhiri pelajaran.

.

.

.

Daehyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Youngjae, dengan ragu ia mengetuk pintu di hadapannya itu.

Tok…tok….tok…..

"Masuk"

Daehyun memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk. Dapat dilihat Youngjae sedang tiduran dikasurnya sambil membaca komik. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menarik napas dan menoleh ke arah Daehyun dengan malas.

"Hai…. .." Ujar Daehyun sambil mengangkat tangannya

Youngjae menutup komiknya dan melemparkannya ke kasur, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah mengambil meja lipat dan meletakkan ya ditengah ruang (kamarnya).

"Tak usah basi-basi, langsung saja kerjakan tugasnya" ucap Youngjae

Suasana kamar sangat sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah detakan jarum jam saja. Karena pikirannya buntu, Daehyun mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang ia bawa sebagai bahan referensi. Daehyun menggerakan matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, kamar ini sama besarnya dengan kamar yang ia tempati di seberang. 'Hmmmm… rapih juga kamarnya'

Komentarnya dalam hati. Sampai akhirnya pandangan matanya melirik sosok yang sedang duduk di depannya yang sedang menulis ringkasan dari buku referensi lainnya untuk tugas mereka itu. Daehyun memperhatikan wajah Youngjae yang sedang sibuk menulis,waktu seakan terhenti dan kamar itu terasa bercahaya dan dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga. Pelan tapi pasti terdengar Backsound musik kala dirinya memerhatikan wajah Youngjae

_Neo ye Nun, Ko , Ip_

_Nal manjidon ni son-gil_

_Jagun sontop Kajida….._

_Yo jon ni nol nukil su ijiman,_

_Kojin bulko chorom_

_Tade roga borin_

_Uri sarang modu da….._

Youngjae yang merasa dirinya ada yang memperhatikan mendongak dan melihat Daehyun sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum sambil menopang dagu. Ia mendecih sebal, menyimpan pulpennya dan menggebrak meja. Fantasy Daehyun buyar, ia merasa khayalannya tadi hancur berkeping-keping dan mendapati Youngjae sedang melotot kearahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks for read n review, nih q bales reviewnya :

**dorkydaejae** : iya, pan dae mang orang kampung :P

**jung daejae** : iya, mang youngjae :)

**kekematodae** : ni dah lanjut :) iya, disini dae ukuenya jae

**ngiweung** : tadinya q memang mu bikin komedi-romantis, tapi susah bikin komedinya, maklum... aq bkn pelawak :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Read And Comment, Hope You Enjoyed**

**Title : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Slice of life**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran, Cerita Aneh, Abal, dan Gaje.**

**Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author  
Cast : BAP Member**

**Main Pair : Jaedae / Daejae**

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Mistery**

**.**

.

.

Suasana kamar Youngjae benar-benar sepi, Daehyun tak berani lagi mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendapat death glare dari sosok didepannya itu. Tak lama hujan pun turun, angin berhembus menggoyangkan jendela yang terbuka. Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya dan menutup jendela. Hujan semakin deras dan mulai terdengar petir yang menyambar. Daehyun menggigil, ia merasa melihat sosok bayangan di depan jendela kamar Youngjae. Daehyun tercekat….Sosok itu kian mendekat, siluetnya terlihat seperti seorang wanita berambut panjang.

"J..Jae…" cicitnya

"Jangan sok akrab denganku" ketusnya tanpa menatap Daehyun

Dengan ragu Daehyun menepuk tangan Youngjae "Apa?" bentaknya

Daehyun mengangkat jarinya, mengarahkannya ke arah jendela. Kepala Youngjae mengikuti gerakan jari Daehyun dan matanya terbelalak. Pelan tapi pasti sosok itu terseok dan semakin mendekati jendela kamar. Keduanya mematung dan menahan napas. Ketika sosok itu sudah benar-benar tepat di depan jendela kamar, sosok itu mengangkat tangannya. Kilat dan petir menyambar membiaskan cahaya yang menyebabkan wajah dari sosok itu terlihat. Wajahnya sangat putih dan sesuatu yang merah menetes dari atas kepalanya. Sosok itu mengetuk kaca jendela dengan keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" keduanya berteriak.

Daehyun langsung berlari ke pojokan kamar diikuti Youngjae, keduanya berpelukan karena ketakutan. Sosok itu semakin mengetuk dengan keras sambil memanggil nama mereka berdua.

"Youngjae…..Daehyun…"

"Youngjae…..Daehyun…."

"Dingin…..cepat buka pintunya…"

Keduanya meringkuk ketakutan dan semakin merapatkan pelukan dengan erat

"Youngjae…Daehyun… cepat buka pintunya, Aku kedinginan disini….."

"Pe..pergi kau, jangan ganggu aku! Kalau kau mau ganggu saja dia!" ucap Daehyun menunjuk Youngjae. Youngjae kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daehyun. Ia menjitak kepala Daehyun "Ya! Jangan seenaknya" Hardiknya.

Daehyun kaget ia merasa sedikit senang Youngjae menjitaknya, seolah mereka adalah teman akrab. Tapi hanya sedikit, karena jitakan Youngjae lumayan keras yang menyebabkan Daehyun mengaduh kesakitan. Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit Daehyun mengamati sosok itu yang masih terus memanggil nama mereka berdua. Ia terdiam, dan merasa mengenali suara itu.

Daehyun mendadak bangkit dan hendak meraih jendela untuk membukanya, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Youngjae. Daehyun menoleh dan mendapati lengannya dipegang oleh Youngjae dengan erat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melarang Daehyun untuk membuka jendela itu. Daehyun merasa dadanya sesak, ia kesulitan bernapas seakan-akan ada jutaan kupu-kupu keluar dari perutnya. Ia merasa Youngjae sangat imut, memegang lengannya dengan pandangan memelas. Dengan tangan gemetar Daehyun mengangkat tangan Youngjae dari lengannya, begitu tangan Youngjae terlepas tangan tersebut kembali mencengkram lengan Daehyun dengan keras, tapi kini Youngjae ada disampingnya dan menempel pada Daehyun. Perlahan-lahan Daehyun membuka kaitan jendela dan membukanya, mereka terbelalak melihat sosok yang berada di depannya dengan jelas.

"Eomma…..?!/Eomonim…..?!"

.

.

.

Daehyun memberikan teh hangat kepada . Ya, sosok wanita berambut panjang berkulit putih dan ada sesuatu yang menetes di wajahnya (selai stroberi) adalah . Dalam perjalanan pulang melihat Vanilla Strowberry Cake dan ia pun membeli kue tersebut. Di jalan, ia membuka kardus penutup cake itu untuk mengamati cake itu. Luarnya dilapisi oleh krim vanilla putih dan didalamnya terdapat selai stroberi yang pekat. tidak menyadari didepannya ada batu, yang menyebabkan ia tersandung dan wajahnya tepat mendarat di kue itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari karena hujan sudah mulai turun. Ia sampai di depan pintu rumah,merogoh tasnya untuk mencari kunci. Ia tersadar kunci rumahnya tertinggal di kantornya, ia tetap tenang karena mengingat di dalam rumah itu ada orang. Maka ia pun mengetuk pintu, namun tak ada jawaban. Hujan semakin keras dan petir mulai saling menyambar. Maka pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk jendela kamar Youngjae.

.

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

.

.

Daehyun bergegas ke ruang guru, ia dipanggil untuk membantu Hak saem membawa tumpukan buku. Daehyun terus berjalan melewati koridor tanpa disadari ada seseorang dari arah berlawanan sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Orang tersebut pun tidak melihat Daehyun yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya,tak ayal keduanya pun bertubrukan dan mengakibatkan buku-buku dan map yang berisi kertas-kertas yang dibawa oleh orang itu berhamburan.

"Maaf" cicitnya

Orang itu mendongak dan melihat Daehyun di hadapannya, ia terbelalak dan dengan cepat membereskan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan lalu memasukkan ke dalam map yang selalu ia bawa dan bergegas pergi. Daehyun melongo, tak menyangka orang itu akan meninggalkannya tanpa membantunya membereskan buku-buku yang ia bawa. Dengan kesal ia memungut buku-buku itu dan mendapati sehelai kertas berisikan sketsa wajahnya. 'Apa ini milik orang yang tadi?' batinnya 'ia sekelas denganku kan… dan kalau tak salah, namanya Choi Junhong?' tambahnya lagi.

.

Daehyun masuk ke kelas dan menyimpan buku-buku itu di meja guru. Ia melirik ke arah Choi Junhong sambil menuju kursinya.

.

.

.

Istirahat telah tiba, Junhong bergegas bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah tempat dimana ia selalu menyendiri di sana sambil tak lupa membawa map yang selalu ia bawa. Ia duduk dibawah pohon besar yang rindang dan membuka mapnya. Ia mengamati hasil karyanya satu persatu dan tercekat, ada satu halaman yang hilang. Ia menyerakkan kertas-kertas itu dan memeriksa ulang, siapa tahu kertas itu terselip diantara kertas lainnya namun hasilnya nihil. Sketsa wajah Daehyun telah hilang!, dengan panik Junhong buru-buru membereskan kertas-kertasnya melupakan niatnya untuk membuat karya lainnya dan bergegas ke koridor tempat dimana ia dan Daehyun tadi bertabrakan, berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang menemukan kertas itu (terlebih jika Daehyun yang menemukan).

.

.

"Himchan-ah, apa Junhong pandai menggambar?" Tanya Daehyun

"Entahlah Dae" jawab Himchan "Memangnya kenapa?" tambahnya lagi

"Tidak…eh, Aku bisa kan kerja paruh waktu di kafe Eomma-mu?"

"Tentu saja" balas Himchan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

.

Daehyun melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke kasur. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya dan mengamati sketsa wajah dirinya. 'Aku memang tampan…' batinnya sambil melihat sketsa itu.

'Ia menggambar dengan teliti sekali, oh…apa ini?'

'Jerawat?What the Hell…. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu, apa dia begitu memperhatikanku?berbeda sekali dengan seseorang yang sedingin es itu'

Daehyun melihat ke arah bawah pojok kanan kertas yang bertuliskan ZELO.

'Zelo?bukankah itu nama seorang penulis?'

.

.

"Youngjae,Daehyun…. Waktunya makan malam" memanggil

Daehyun meletakkan kertas itu di meja belajar, meraih gagang pintu dan berpapasan dengan Youngjae yang sedang membuka pintu juga. Keheningan menyelimuti dan keduanya saling menatap. "Ehemmm…" Youngjae berdehem dan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga yang hanya ada dua anak tangga itu. Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri, "Hmpfft" Daehyun berusaha menahan tawanya namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Youngjae. Youngjae berbalik melirik Daehyun dengan death glarenya, namun samar-samar terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

.

.

Keduanya telah selesai makan malam, dan Daehyun berada di kamar Youngjae (lagi) untuk melanjutkan kerja kelompok mereka.

"Youngjae-ya?" Daehyun memulai percakapan

"Hmmmmm" balas Youngjae

"Apa kau kenal Choi Junhong?" Tanya Daehyun

Youngjae terkesiap, menjatuhkan buku yang ia baca dan menelan ludahnya pelan.

"Tidak" ucapnya

Daehyun mengernyitkan keningnya, 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia terlihat aneh?' batinnya

"Bukankah ia sekelas dengan kita?"

"Iya, kau sudah selesai dengan rangkumanmu? Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja, ini sudah malam dan aku mau tidur" ucapnya sambil naik ke atas kasur dan menyelimuti dirinya.

Daehyun hanya termenung dan membereskan buku lalu meninggalkan kamar Youngjae.

"Selamat malam" Ucap Daehyun

Terdengar Pintu kamar Youngjae ditutup,setelah itu terdengar suara pintu kamar Daehyun membuka dan menutup. Youngjae mendesah lega, kemudian giginya terkatup mengingat memori yang ingin ia buang dan ia hapus.

'Choi Junhong…..' desisnya

.

.

.

TBC

Mind To Review?

Hai,hai,hai

Makasih udah pada mau baca n review, adakah yang menunggu FF gaje ini? Author balas review-annya.

**Kekematodae** : thanks dah review, gimana part ini?kkkkk

**Ngiweung** : Thanks dah review. Bisa jadi, bisa jadi… hehe

**WhielDaejae** : Iya, dia kan temennya Cuma gadget n komik, jadi sulit berbaur (bersosialisasi)  
makasih. Kita liat aja ntar.

**Ibob** : Blog misterius yang bisa mengubah pola pikir orang, thanks dah mampir


	4. What's Wrong?

**Read And Comment, Hope You Enjoyed**

**Title : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,Slice of life, A bit Of Mistery (?)**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran, Cerita Aneh, Abal, dan Gaje.**

**Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author  
Cast : BAP Member**

**Main Pair : Jaedae / Daejae**

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : What's wrong?**

**.**

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak Daehyun menemukan sketsa wajahnya, tak ada apapun yang berubah kecuali Choi Junhong yang diam-diam sering menatapnya sambil terkadang mencoret sesuatu di kertas yang berada di dalam mapnya. Daehyun tidak tahan lagi,ketika kelas berakhir ia pun menghampiri Junhong.

"Choi Junhong, kita perlu bicara"

Junhong mengikuti Daehyun ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Apa kau juga terpengaruh oleh Blog aneh itu?"

"Hah?maksudmu?"

"Kuperhatikan kau akhir-akhir ini memperhatikanku, dan apa ini?" ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan sketsa wajahnya "sebenarnya seberapa sering kau membuka dan membaca Blog itu?Aku saja membaca hanya satu kali dan merasakan efeknya, sebaiknya kau hentikan membaca Blog itu sebelum kau berubah menjadi orang aneh" seru Daehyun panjang lebar.

"Daehyun-ah, boleh aku meminta sketsa ku kembali, kurasa kau salah paham. Aku tak pernah sekalipun membuka atau pun membaca Blog apapun"

"Tidak bisa, barang yang sudah terjatuh tidak boleh ditukar atau dikembalikan!"

"Tapi….aku membutuhkannya Daehyun-ah"

"Hmmmm….. " Daehyun menggaruk kepalanya "Baiklah….asal kau jelaskan alasannya padaku sedetail mungkin, kalau tidak jelas tidak akan ku kembalikan" balasnya tegas

"Eu…itu…."

Dengan ragu Junhong pun menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oh, jadi kau itu_ Zelo_ si penulis itu?wah….aku penggemarmu dan sudah membaca bukumu _LTE Rap, Zellobot, Makpo's Vampire,Brain's Love,Badman, _kecuali novel kemarin yang baru terbit _Mianhae_. Hei, kalau kau ingin menjadikan aku model untuk karakter utama dalam novel terbarumu itu aku tak keberatan kok. Tak perlu diam-diam atau sembunyi-sembunyi mengamatiku,itu malah terlihat aneh".

"Benarkah?"Tanya Junhong kaget sekaligus lega. Ia kaget karena ternyata Jung Daehyun itu cerewet dan lega karena Daehyun tidak marah padanya.

"Tentu saja, kita kan teman" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

oooOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOoo

**.**

Youngjae mematikan komputer, tenggorokkannya terasa kering setelah seharian mengetik tugas makalahnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan memandang lurus ke arah pintu didepan,matanya menyusuri pintu itu melihat ventilasi di atasnya dan mendapati kamar di seberangnya dalam keadaan gelap. 'Apa ia sudah tidur?'pikirnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran yang melintas tiba-tiba, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Youngjae membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air dingin ke gelasnya, tampak Daehyun yang baru memasuki rumah dan melewatinya begitu saja langsung menuju kamarnya. Youngjae melebarkan matanya 'Dia pikir dia siapa?!'batinnya. Ia meneguk cepat airnya dan menghentakkan gelas, kakinya dengan cepat menyusuri koridor dan membuka pintu kamar Daehyun dengan keras dan Youngjae menganga karena mendapati Daehyun tengah membuka bajunya. Daehyun yang mendengar tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka terlonjak kaget dan jatuh ke lantai, bajunya telah terbuka tapi belum melewati kepalanya.

"Ya!Seharusnya kau ketuk dulu pintunya sebelum masuk kamar orang!"

"Kamar orang?ini rumahku, aku bebas masuk ke manapun tanpa mengetuk pintu!"

"Ah, terserah Youngjae…. Aku lelah" balas Daehyun sambil mengganti bajunya di depan Youngjae dan menaiki kasur.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara!"

Youngjae menarik selimut yang Daehyun pakai, Daehyun pun balas menariknya. Terjadilah tarik-menarik selimut itu dan dengan sentakan keras Youngjae kalah oleh tenaga Daehyun , ia tersentak dan tubuhnya terjembab menindih tubuh Daehyun. Keduanya terbelalak dan mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**QhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQh**

**Seseorang sedang menarik kursi, duduk di bangkunya dan menyalakan komputer. Ia mengkoneksikan internet dan membuka sebuah blog , mengklik trafik status dan menghela nafas.**

** "Hhhh… kenapa pengunjungnya berkurang?" ia mengeluh**

**"Apa harus kutambahkan adegan NC yang lebih Hot plus video atau fotonya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dan menyeringai.**

**"Ah, aku juga harus mempengaruhi orang-orang untuk membaca blog ini" ucapnya sambil menepuk jidat.**

**QhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

oooooOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOO

Daehyun membawa nampan berisi Americano dan sepotong cheesecake menuju meja nomor 17. 'Hhh…andai saja cheesecake ini bukan untuk pelanggan, pasti sudah habis kumakan' batinnya sambil menahan air liur yang akan menetes .

"Selamat menikmati" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan pesanannya di meja.

**.**

Youngjae membuka lemari pendingin dan menutupnya kembali dengan keras.

"Aishh, tak ada makanan apapun" ucapnya sambil menggasak rambutnya dengan kasar,

Kemudian ia mengambil jaket serta dompetnya dan berangkat menuju sebuah kafe.

**.**

**.**

Terlihat tangan yang mengacung ke atas, Daehyun pun menghampiri meja itu dan terkejut.

"Junhong?"

"Eh…"

"Ada apa,apa kau mau memperhatikanku di tempat kerja" cengirnya

"Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang mencari inspirasi" tunjuknya ke a rah laptop "Lagipula aku tidak tahu kau kerja disini" ucapnya sambil menunduk

"Oh,jadi kau mau pesan apa?" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pensilnya ke arah Junhong

"Aku mau tambah Ice Tea saja"

Daehyun mencatat pesanan Junhong dan berlalu dari meja itu.

**.**

**.**

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya di depan bangunan bertuliskan East &amp; West Café, lalu mendorong pintu kaca dan masuk kedalam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan melihat Daehyun sedang memakai apron sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan ice tea di depan meja seorang pelanggan. Youngjae melihat pelanggan itu kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya menyadari bahwa pelanggan itu merupakan orang yang ia kenal, sosok berkulit pucat yang bernama Choi Junhong. Youngjae berbalik dan keluar dari café itu, tiba-tiba ia merasa nafsu makannya telah hilang. Daehyun meletakkan ice tea dihadapan Junhong sambil tersenyum ramah dan berkata "Selamat menikmati" kemudian ia melihat Youngjae yang berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu. _'Youngjae?'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

OooooooOOOoooooooooooooOOOO

Hari sudah malam, Daehyun melipat seragam dan apronnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam loker. Ia keluar dari ruang ganti dan berpamitan pada Himchan lalu pulang ke rumah Youngjae. Daehyun membuka pintu rumah, ia masuk dan melihat Youngjae sedang duduk di kursi.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Daehyun

Youngjae mendongak, kemudian berkata "Jauhi Choi Junhong"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Jauhi atau kau akan terluka" balas Youngjae lalu pergi menuju kamarnya

Daehyun mengernyitkan keningnya lalu mengedikkan bahunya dan menuju kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 tapi Daehyun belum juga tidur, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur. Setelah apa yang Youngjae katakan padanya mengenai 'jauhi Junhong dan akan terluka'.

_'Apa maksudnya itu?apa dia cemburu?'_ Daehyun tertawa sendiri memikirkan hal itu.

_'Ah tapi mana mungkin? Walaupun sikapnya sudah sedikit melunak tapi kurasa ia tak seperti itu. Lalu_ _kenapa?'_ Daehyun menggasak kepalanya yang kebingungan dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu membuka matanya lagi, ia gagal karena rasa kantuknya telah hilang. _'Apa aku baca buku saja?' _batinnya sambil mendudukan dirinya di kasur. Namun niatnya itu tak jadi dilaksanakannya setelah ia teringat hari ini di sekolah teman sekelasnya Moon Jongup menyarankan untuk membuka blog itu. _'Apa aku buka_ _blog itu lagi?' _tanyanya tak yakin pada diri sendiri. _'Kalau jongup tak terpengaruh, berarti aku juga tidak._ _Padahal ia sudah membuka blog itu selama tiga hari tapi tak terjadi hal aneh apapun, ia terlihat biasa_ _dan normal bahkan ia mengaku bahwa pola pikirnya tak berubah sedikitpun. Kalau waktu itu pola_ _pikirku berubah mungkin hanya suggesti karena Himchan berkata begitu iya kan?'_ Dengan ragu Daehyun mengambil handphone nya yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur dan mengaktifkan internetnya kemudian mengetik alamat situs itu , ** . ** . _'Wah, tampilan baru'_ ucapnya antusias dan melihat List post terbaru dari blog itu, dan mengklik salah satu post-an itu dan mulai membacanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Wkwkwk Daehyun malah blog itu lagi :3  
Gimana Part ini?**

**Let's Answer The Question : …**

**Ngiweung : Semuanya bakal terjawab kalau ngikutin FF ini (?) hehehe :P . **

**Kekematodae : iya, gapapa. Hehe…. Iya aku usahain. Fighting! (^o^)9**

**WhielDaejae : wkwkwkwkwk. Makasih udah nunggu ff ini juga baca &amp; review ya \\(^O^)/**

**Just DaeJae : Ini dah Lanjut….**

** : Gimana Part ini masih nanggung gak? Hehehehe**

**Ibob : Kekekeke, Penjahat atau Psikopat nya berambut panjang? Terus ikuti ff ini ya biar tau jawabannya hehe**


	5. Unexpected

**Read And Comment, Hope You Enjoyed**

**Title : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,Slice of life, A bit Of Mistery (?)**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran, Cerita Aneh, Abal, dan Gaje.**

**Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author  
Cast : BAP Member**

**Main Pair : Jaedae / Daejae**

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Unexpected**

.

Daehyun membuka matanya, masih dengan terkantuk-kantuk ia merapikan kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan skinny jeans, lalu mematut dirinya di cermin sambil menyisir rambut dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Daehyun menuju dapur dan melihat Youngjae sedang menyajikan sarapan, ia berhenti dan memperhatikan Youngjae sampai terdengar suara yang keluar dari perutnya. Youngjae mendongak dan menggerakkan kepalanya memberi isyarat agar Daehyun duduk, Daehyun menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Eomonim mana?"

"Menemui client"

"Di hari minggu seperti ini?"

Youngjae mengangguk. Mata daehyun membulat _'hei, masakan ini enak'_ batinnya dan Daehyun pun menambah kecepatan makannya.

"Hei, pelan-pelan"

Daehyun tersedak, mulutnya menganga. Youngjae menyodorkan air padanya. _'ini pasti mimpi, ada apa_ _ini? Kenapa Youngjae jadi baik dan perhatian?'_ Daehyun meminum airnya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya kemudian mencubit pipinya keras. "Aww… apppo" ujarnya setengah berteriak

"Apa kau gila?!" ucapnya dingin sambil mengeryitkan alisnya.

_'Oke, ini lebih terlihat seperti Youngjae'_ Daehyun mengangguk.

"Aku hanya heran dengan sikapmu, ternyata kau bisa peduli dan baik padaku ya?"

"Jangan salah paham Jung, aku hanya menuruti apa kata Eomma-ku supaya bersikap baik padamu"

Daehyun akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun terpotong oleh suara dering di sakunya. Ia melihat layarnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Eoh…Junhong-ah"

**_Mmmm, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan tentang hari ini_**

"Tentu…aku akan datang, kau tenang saja"

Daehyun menutup telepon dan tersenyum lalu meletakkan handphone di saku celananya. Youngjae melirik Daehyun, dan bertanya "kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku ada janji hari ini"

"dengan Junhong?"

"Iya" ucap Daehyun sambil mengangguk

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang"

"Kenapa? Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Kenapa kau menyuruhku menjauh dari Junhong dan mengatakan aku akan terluka kalau dekat dengannya?"

"Lupakan" jawab Youngjae malas

Suasana menjadi hening dan canggung sekarang, Daehyun ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun sepertinya Youngjae tidak ingin membahasnya sama sekali. Ia menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal sambil sesekali mencuri lirik ke arah Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ah siapa yang memasak makanan ini?" ujar Daehyun mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Aku, kenapa? Kau mau protes atau meled- "

"Masakannya enak, aku tak tau kalau kau bisa memasak" ucap Daehyun sambil menyungginggkan senyumnya

Rona merah menjalari pipi chubby Youngjae

"Eomma sibuk, jadi aku sering memasak sendiri"

Daehyun menatap Youngjae lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Wah, sudah jam segini?!" ucap Daehyun sambil meletakkan sendoknya

Daehyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan, Youngjae mengambil jus mangganya dan berdiri. Mereka bertubrukkan dan Jus mangga yang Youngjae pegang tumpah mengenai kemeja yang Daehyun kenakan.

"Hei,ini baju terbaik yang aku punya" ucap Daehyun histeris

"aku tidak sengaja" jawab Youngjae cuek

Daehyun menatap mata youngjae, sorot matanya berubah. Youngjae yang melihat itu perlahan mundur.

"aku kan sudah bilang,aku tidak sengaja"

"kalau begitu kau harus tanggung jawab"

Suaranya terdengar berat dan mendominasi , sambil membuka kemejanya Daehyun mendekat dengan tatapan tajam, matanya berkilat. Youngjae semakin mundur dan punggungnya terasa dingin, ia terpojok di dinding. Youngjae menahan napasnya, entah mengapa ia merasa cemas. Daehyun melirik ke arah Sweater hitam yang dikenakan Youngjae, Sweater itu sedikit kebesaran dan mengekspos sedikit bahu putih Youngjae. Daehyun semakin mendekat dan menjejalkan kemejanya pada tangan Youngjae, sementara tangannya yang lain berada di tembok disamping kepala Youngjae . Harum Vanilla menguar, menusuk indra penciuman Daehyun. Ia memiringkan kepalanya,meraih tenguk Youngjae dengan tangannya yang bebas dan mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir plum milik yang dipegang Youngjae terjatuh. Daehyun melumat bibir milik Youngjae, menggigit pelan bibir Youngjae dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya. Kemudian ciumannya perlahan turun ke arah bawah, menuju perpotongan leher Youngjae. Daehyun menjilatnya, mencium lembut lalu menggigit pelan sampai terdengar lenguhan Youngjae.

"Eunghhh…."

Bagai tersambar petir Daehyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mematung sejenak, kemudian dia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Sementara itu Youngjae terdiam, matanya menerawang lurus ke depan dan jarinya terulur menyentuh bibirnya

_'My…First….KISS!'_

Youngjae tersadar dan mengambil kunci, lalu mengunci pintu kamar yang Daehyun tempati. Di dalam kamar, Daehyun memegang Dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat.

_'Apa yang…?'_ Ia menggasak rambutnya frustasi.

_'Awalnya aku hanya ingin menggoda dan melihat reaksinya, TAPIIII?'_

Daehyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meraih baju lain di lemari dan memakainya lalu tangannya memutar kenop pintu tapi tak dapat membuka.

Clek…Clek..Clek

_'Kenapa ini?Apa pintunya rusak?'_

Tok….Tok…Tok…..

"Yo…Youngjae-ah, apa kau diluar? Bantu aku membuka pintu ini?!"

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Daehyun pun menggedor lebih keras.

"Yoo Youngjae, aku minta maaf atas yang tadi. Tolong buka pintunya, aku harus bertemu Junhong?!"

_'Apa ku dobrak saja?Hei, apa kau punya uang untuk menggantinya Jung Daehyun?Lagipula sepertinya akan percuma karena pintunya membuka ke arah dalam ruangan dan bukannya ke luar'_. Daehyun berbalik dan melihat jendela yang berteralis dan menghela nafas, tak ada jalan keluar lain di ruangan itu kecuali pintu dibelakangnya. Daehyun menyerah dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi Junhong.

_Halo?_

_"Junhong-ah, maaf… sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang"_

**_Kenapa?_**

_"Aku tak bisa keluar sekarang, sepertinya Youngjae mengunciku"_

**_Tenanglah, ambil cadangannya di kotak pensil kayu bergambar beruang yang ada di meja belajar_**_. _

Daehyun menautkan alisnya heran namun ia menuju meja belajar dan merogoh kotak pensil kayu itu dan mendapati sebuah kunci ditangannya.

_"Junhong, bagaimana kau bisa-"_

**_Datanglah, akan kuakhiri dan kujelaskan semuanya_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun sedang duduk di taman sekarang, melirik ke arah jam besar yang berada di tengah taman dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Junhong belum datang. Lima menit kemudian Junhong datang, ia memakai topi hitam, hoodie hitam dan kacamata hitam sambil membawa sebuah paper bag.

"Maaf aku telat"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Daehyun mengisyaratkan Junhong untuk duduk disebelahnya, Junhong tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Daehyun.

"Kau tahu mengapa novelku selalu best seller?" Tanya Junhong

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Karena semuanya Based On True Story"

Daehyun terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya dan memandang Junhong sangsi, kemudian menenggak salivanya pelan.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar Vampir?"

Junhong memiringkan kepalanya menatap Daehyun, melihat gaya berpakaiannya hari ini serta mengingat satu karyanya yang berjudul _Mokpo's_ _Vampir , _terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu karya Fiksi Fantasiku".

Daehyun mendesah lega dan kembali duduk disamping Junhong.

"Kau ingat _Brain's Love_?" Daehyun mengangguk "Itu kisah tentang Youngjae"

Daehyun terperangah "apa Youngjae tahu hal ini?sehingga menyuruhku menjauh darimu?"

"Tidak, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Alasannya untuk menjauh dariku karena ia takut aku melukai hatimu. Kau pasti sudah membaca novelku kan?"

Daehyun mengangguk, '_jadi ia bukan menjadikan diriku model untuk karakter novelnya melainkan ingin menulis cerita tentang diriku?Wah debak! Eomma, Daehyun masuk kedalam novel ma (?)'_. Daehyun senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan dirinya akan seterkenal Harry Potter, Edward Cullen, atau pun Cristian Grey. Kemudian ia Mendengar Junhong Bersuara.

"Saat membuat Brain's love aku tahu aku tak seharusnya menulis cerita tentang sahabatku sendiri tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Tanpa aku tahu Lelaki yang Youngjae sukai itu pun Pergi ke Amerika pada hari yang sama dengan keberangkatanku, dan sepertinya ia salah paham akan hal itu. Ia pikir aku menghianatinya dengan pergi bersama dengan lelaki itu. Aku tinggal di Amerika selama setahun dan mengetahui bahwa Lelaki yang Youngjae sukai itu bukan pria baik-baik, aku bersyukur lelaki itu tidak menyadari perasaan Youngjae dan menjadi kekasihnya. Jadi Aku menulis tentang pria itu, dan kuberi judul _Badman_. Tapi sekembalinya aku dari Amerika, Youngjae benar-benar menjauh dariku sepertinya ia membenciku" Ucap Junhong menunduk, suaranya mengecil dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Daehyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Junhong untuk menenangkannya. Kemudian Junhong mengambil paper bag yang ia bawa dan memberikannya pada Daehyun. Daehyun mengambilnya, tersenyum berterima kasih dan melihat isinya yang ternyata novel terbaru Zelo yang berjudul_ Mianhae_.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gimana? Ada yang bisa nebak siapa Penulis Blog itu? Kalau ada, ntar Han Dalgi usahain bikinin Sequelnya tapi pake pairing Couple lain (tapi gak janji loh ya :P ). Di next Chap Ada jawabannya siapa Bloggernya Lho, Jadi tunggu aja ya (^_^). Cluenya : Perhatiin aja nama blog-nya.**

**Pssst, ini My Favorite Chapt Lho. Wkwkwkwk **

**Balasan review :**

**Ttaya Arien : Ni dah lanjut, disini dah ke-jawabkan?untuk bloggernya tolong tebak aja ya, kkk**

**Kekematodae : Wah, senangnya ada yang nungu-nunggu FF ini, kkkk. Disini udah kejawab kan…. **

** Maaf ya, dae disini bukan uke-nya :3**

**JokoMato DaeJae : Disini dah kejawab kan? Dan emang terpengaruh,wkwkwk**

** Ibob : Bloggernya tolong ditebak dulu aja ya, Disini dah kejawabkan kenapa Youngjae bilang gitu ke Daehyun. Ojel baik hati dan suka menolong kok**

**Just DaeJae : Tebak dulu aja ya, di chapt ini dah kejawabkan? Ga papa kok.**


	6. The Truth

**Read And Comment, Hope You Enjoyed**

**Title : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 6**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,Slice of life, A bit Of Mistery (?)**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran, Cerita Aneh, Abal, dan Gaje.**

**Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author  
Cast : BAP Member**

**Main Pair : Jaedae / Daejae**

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : The Truth**

.

Daehyun menutup novel yang ia baca, menyeka air mata yang berada di sudut matanya. Ia baru saja membaca novel terbaru Zelo yang berjudul Mianhae, yang intinya sama dengan apa yang Choi Junhong katakan padanya kemarin tapi lebih jelas dan mendetail . Daehyun menggigit-gigit jarinya sambil berpikir keras agar Hubungan Youngjae dan Junhong dapat baik kembali. Kemudian ia mengambil novel-novel yang saling berkaitan itu, _Brain's Love, Badman , dan Mianhae_. _'Hhhh, untung aku membawa dua_ _novel ini dari busan'_ batinnya. Daehyun mengetuk kamar Youngjae namun tidak ada jawaban dari kamar itu, maka Daehyun membuka pintu dan menerobos masuk ke kamar Youngjae. Dapat dilihat oleh Daehyun, Youngjae sedang berbaring, terdengar bunyi nafasnya teratur dan matanya terpejam, menandakan Youngjae sedang tertidur. Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae, berjongkok dan merapikan poni Youngjae yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Daehyun mendekat, berniat mengecup kening Youngjae namun Youngjae tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan terperanjat melihat wajah Daehyun sedekat itu dengannya. Youngjae bangun dan terduduk di kasurnya, sambil mundur ia melempar bantalnya ke arah Daehyun.

"Mau apa kau?" Bentak Youngjae

Daehyun menyerahkan tiga buku itu kepada Youngjae.

"Bacalah"

Youngjae melihat judul buku itu, mengernyit heran dan ketika matanya menangkap nama pengarang buku itu,ia lalu menggesernya hingga terjatuh dari kasur.

"Aku tidak mau" ucapnya ketus

Daehyun memungut buku itu dan menghela nafas, menyimpannya di nakas samping tempat tidur Youngjae lalu menatap mata Youngjae dalam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya keatas. Perlahan ia mendekati Youngjae lagi.

"Aku tidak mau" balas Youngjae keras kepala

"Dan jangan mendekatiku Jung Daehyun!" ucap Youngjae sambil mendekap bantal satu lagi dengan erat yang ingin ia lempar ke arah Daehyun namun ditahan dan bantal itu dijadikan tameng oleh Youngjae untuk menutupi badannya. Sambil menyeringai, Daehyun menaiki kasur.

"Aku memaksa, baca… atau aku akan melakukan _sesuatu_ terhadapmu"

Tangan Daehyun meraih bantal yang menutupi badan Youngjae dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Youngjae menahan nafas dan terdiam, sementara Daehyun semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Ba…baiklah, akan ku baca" ujarnya terbata

Daehyun menundukan wajahnya, tangannya terulur ke arah Youngjae. Youngjae menutup matanya dan mendapati tangan Daehyun tengah menepuk-nepuk dan mengacak halus surainya. "Good Boy" ucapnya tersenyum menang sambil mundur, menjauhkan dirinya dari Youngjae.

.

.

.

**QhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQh**

**_Hai, hai , hai…. Kulihat banyak yang mengirim PM padaku protes tentang "Dampak" setelah membaca tulisan di Blog-ku ini. Well, sebenarnya Blog ini bukan merubah sikap kalian menjadi aneh melainkan secara tidak langsung aku ingin membantu kalian. Memang mungkin saat pertama kali kalian membaca artikel ataupun FF yang kutulis kalian akan menjadi sedikit aneh, tapi perlahan tapi pasti bukankah hal itu menjadi baik dan membuat kalian lebih berani terhadap seseorang yang kalian sayangi? Dibandingkan kalian diam saja tanpa ada pergerakan? Banyak juga kok yang sudah terbukti dan berhasil bersatu dengan seseorang yang disayanginya. Hhhhh… kuharap aku juga bisa seperti kalian yang sudah menemukan pasangan dan berbahagia._**

**_ -Mirror a.k.a Right To The Left-_**

**_ \- Keep Calm And Read Generator Your Brain-_**

** QhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQhQh**

.

.

.

Youngjae membuka lembar terakhir, menutup buku itu dan menumpuknya. Ia telah selesai membaca tiga novel itu dalam waktu tiga jam. Ia bersandar pada kepala kasur, menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sadar, apa yang baru saja dibacanya itu mengenai tiga orang, dirinya, namja itu, dan juga Choi Junhong. Sekelebat ingatan bermunculan di otaknya, hari dimana ia mengantar Junghong ke Amerika dan mendapati bahwa namja yang ia suka juga berangkat ke Amerika dengan pakaian yang sama. Salahkan pikirannya yang dangkal saat itu, ia pikir Junhong menghianatinya dengan menjalin hubungan di belakangnya. Padahal kalau ia pikir dengan kepala jernih baju yang mereka kenakan saat itu memang sedang ngetrend. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Youngjae bergegas menemui Junhong.

.

.

"Junhong-ah, aku minta maaf…atas sikapku selama ini"

"Iya, maafkan aku juga Youngjae-ah…"

Youngjae memeluk Junhong, dan Junhong pun balas memeluk Youngjae dengan erat. Youngjae melepas pelukannya dan menatap Junhong. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi,kau menulis kisahku tanpa sepengetahuanku hah?"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak, aku malah senang. Tapi Kenapa di Cover-nya tidak ditulis Based on True Stoty, bukankah itu akan lebih menarik perhatian?"

Junhong tersenyum "Kau tahu kan, aku tak suka menarik perhatian"

Youngjae mengangguk "Apa kau mendekati si Jung bodoh itu untuk menulis kisahnya?"

"Tadinya begitu, tapi kuurungkan saja niatku"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa aku akan berhenti menulis"

"Ya! Choi Junhong, jangan berhenti atau kubunuh kau"

Junhong terbelalak, bibirnya gemetar dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan.

"Junhong-ah…Hei,aku hanya bercanda kau tahu?!" ucap Youngjae cemas

"Aku juga bercanda Youngjae-ah" jawab Junhong sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air mata buayanya.

"Yak! Rasakan,rasakan" ujar Youngjae sembari mencubiti lengan Junhong

"Jadi aku harus melanjutkannya?"

"Tentu saja, Kalau perlu aku akan membantumu. Bagaimanapun kau butuh sudut pandang orang lain tentang dirinya kan?"

Junhong mengangguk, mengeluarkan recordernya ke arah Youngjae yang sedang menceritakan Jung Daehyun. Junhong tersenyum melihat kilauan yang sudah lama tidak terlihat di mata Youngjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

ooooooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooooo

**.**

Choi Junhong sedang makan malam di rumah Youngjae untuk merayakan suksesnya Launching buku terbarunya yang berjudul _You Belong To Me_. Daehyun senang sekali karena ia orang yang pertama kali mendapatkan novel terbaru itu beserta tanda tangannya.

"Huh, seharusnya aku tak ikut mengantri untuk tanda tanganmu Mr. Zelo" cibir Daehyun

"Kau sudah dapat novel gratis, masih mengeluh soal antrian?" sindir Youngjae

Daehyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Youngjae bangkit dari kursi dan menuju kamarnya. Choi Junhong melihat kepergian Youngjae dan memajukan badannya ke arah Daehyun.

"Temui aku besok di Taman yang kemarin pukul 17.00 , ada yang ingin kubicarakan" bisik Junhong

Daehyun hanya ber-eum ria karena ia sedang sibuk dengan makanannya. Terdengar langkah kaki, dan nampaklah Youngjae membawa sebuah kotak.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Junhong-ah" Ucap Youngjae sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada Junhong.

"Gomawo Youngjae-ah"

Junhong mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Youngjae dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Daehyun-ah, apa kau tahu siapa Penulis dan pemilik Blog itu?"

"Tidak, tapi ia sering menggunakan inisial Mirror kalau tidak salah. Kenapa, apa kau mau menulis tentang blogger misterius itu?"

"Hmmm, sayang sekali. Aku hanya penasaran, dan pernah terpikir hal itu juga"

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia" ucap Youngjae

"Siapa?" Tanya Daehyun dan Junhong antusias

"Dari nama blognya juga sudah jelas bukan?****Generator Your Brain, lalu ditambah lagi clue Mirror a.k.a Right To The Left. Baca dari kanan ke kiri atau gunakan efek Kaca"

"Niarb Ruoy Rotareneg? Wah, susah sekali…siapa yang mau baca dan menggunakan nama itu? Apa dia orang asing?"

"Bukan Bodoh" Ketus Youngjae

Daehyun mendelik, Youngjae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena merasa sedikit bersalah pada Daehyun. Lalu Youngjae menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan analisanya mengenai sosok Blogger itu.

"Pikirkan secara simple, ambil huruf depannya saja lalu baca dari kanan ke kiri"

"Hm, GYB.. kalau dari kanan ke kiri, BYG?" tebak Junhong

"Apa mungkin Bang Yongguk?" Tanya Daehyun

"Kurasa…begitu" jawab Youngjae

.

.

.

ooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

.

Daehyun mengernyit heran ketika mendapati Youngjae di bangku taman, tempat yang disepakati oleh ia dan Junhong untuk bertemu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Daehyun sambil duduk menjaga jarak dari Youngjae

"Aku menunggu choi Junhong" jawab Youngjae malas

"Aku juga" balas Daehyun

Handphone di saku Daehyun bergetar dan berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk

dari : 010xxxxxxxxx

Choi Junhong

** 'Buatlah novelku menjadi nyata (^_*)/'**

Daehyun membelalakkan matanya, menelan ludahnya pelan dan matanya bolak-balik menoleh ke arah pesan dan Youngjae yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Ia sadar Junhong merencanakan semua ini dan tidak akan datang, Daehyun pun membalas pesan itu.

** 'Aku tidak Yakin'**

Pesan Daehyun terkirim, dan tak lama balasan dari Junhong pun datang

** 'You Only have one Chance, You know'**

Daehyun mengambil nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Tangannya terulur ke arah Youngjae _'Eum, apa yang harus kusentuh?' _batinnya bingung

_'Pundak atau tangan? Pundak atau tangan? Pundak atau tangan?'_ sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya menuju pundak dan tangan Youngjae bergantian tanpa mengenai pundak ataupun tangan Youngjae.

Namun naas, Youngjae berbalik dan tanpa sengaja jari tangan Daehyun menusuk mata Youngjae.

"Ya! Jung Daehyun!" sentak Youngjae sembari menutupi matanya.

Daehyun bergerak mendekat, tangannya membebaskan tangan Youngjae yang menutup sebelah matanya kemudian Daehyun mengecup lembut mata Youngjae.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja" ucap Daehyun sambil tak melepaskan tangan Youngjae yang tadi menutup matanya.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun, tampak rona merah menjalari pipinya kemudian Youngjae mencoba melepas tautan diantara jari mereka, namun Daehyun menggenggam lebih erat lagi. Semilir angin membawa aroma dan kelopak Cherry Blossom yang bermekaran dan berguguran melewati taman, kemudian terbang kembali terbawa angin melintasi langit yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Neol Saranghae" bisik Daehyun di depan wajah Youngjae dan kemudian menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Choi Junhong menutup layar Handphone-nya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah terhadap Daehyun dan merelakan kebahagiaanya untuk Youngjae karena Junhong tahu Daehyun memiliki perasaan terhadap Youngjae, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sambil menyeruput Bubble Tea, pandangan matanya tak lepas pada sosok namja bermata sipit yang tengah melakukan Battle Dance di jalanan Hongdae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Hihihi, akhirnya ending juga.**

**Sebenernya FF ini udah beres dari tanggal 9/4, tapi mengingat ada yang UN jadi diundur (takut gak ada yang baca), tangan udah gatel pengen Nge-update ni FF tapi ditahan-tahan. Makanya Pas Senin tanggal 13/4 di coba dulu nge-post Chapter 4, dan ternyata ada yang baca &amp; review :") **

**Author Bener-bener terhura. Spesial Thanks buat Semua yang udah Baca &amp; Review FF ini. Dibawah balasan review ada pengumuman dikit :3**

**Balasan Review : **

**Kekematodae : maafkan author yang mencemari otak polosmu ya. Boleh panggil apa aja, author, Han Dalgi , atau Eonni juga boleh, yang jelas aku juga Line 9X**

**Ibob : Yupz… 100 bwt kamu *Tebar Konfetti***

**DaeJae Sweet : FF author DaeJae Sweet juga keren kok, ditunggu update-an ****90 Days Together With****You**** Sama ****Love At First Sight****-nya **

**Ngiweung : Iya, blog itu ada semacam kekuatan misterius gitu, jadi bisa mempengaruhi orang. Iya, ga papa kok. Makasih udah baca &amp; review ya**

**Just DaeJae : Ngetik kiss scene aja udah dag dig dug, apa lagi lebih :3**

**Ttaya Arien : Makasih udah baca &amp; review ya**

**JokeMato DaeJae : Disini udah keungkap dan gak penasaran lagi kan? Makasih udah baca &amp; review ya**

**_Pssst, Author lagi bikin FF baru lagi…. Tentunya dengan Cast Daejae. Idenya udah ada, tapi lagi nyari rangkaian kata-katanya dulu di Planet Mato._**

**_See You At My Other FF_**


End file.
